Beavis and Butt Head in some movie parodies
by Kaven
Summary: What happens when the boys take on some movies? The first one they are in and parody is SAW.


SAW: Beavis and Butt Head style. I do not own Beavis or Butt head, but I own their DVD's.

_We see a man in a bathtub. This is butthead._ _Butt head falls out._

Butt Head: Uh huh huh, I never take baths. Am I like dead?

Beavis: Shut up Butt Head, I think I found something.

_The lights flick on and both men discover McVicker dead inbetween them and they are chained to pipes._

Beavis observes the surroundings.

Beavis: Hmm...I think this guy shot himself, he hee he.

Butt Head: No duh, dillweed. We gotta like, get out of these chains. We're missing TV. Hey, it's McVicker/

Beavis: No way! Yes, he's finally dead!

Butt Head sees that he has a gun and a tape recorder.

Butt Head: Hey Beavis, someone took a dump in this toilet and forgot to flush.

Beavis: Oh yeah, he heehee he.

Butt Head: Don't just stand there Butt Plug, try and like break the chain or something.

Beavis and Butt Head find they cannot get the chains off. Butt head discovers the tape in his pocket.

Beavis: Hey, what is that Butt head? he hee he.

Butt Head: Uh huh huh, It's a tape, dillweed. McVicker's like, holding a tape recorder. Maybe he's trying to tell us something.

Beavis thinks.

Beavis: Hehee, I got it! He wants to tell us he forgot to flush the toilet!

Butt Head: No dumbass, I think we gotta get the tape recorder.

Butt Head extends his arm.

Butt Head: Uh huh huh uh, Come to Butt Head.

Beavis: Like, use your shirt or something.

Butt Head: No way dillhole, this is my good AC DC shirt.

Beavis: Then like use the bath plug.

Butt Head gets the tape recorder and puts the tape in.

Voice: Uhhhh, Butt Head, uhhhh, you have wasted your education, uhhh, and your life. Now you find yourself locked away, uhhhh, what are you going to do about it.

Beavis throws Butt Head his tape.

Voice: uhhh, Beavis, uhhh, you little bastard. You gotta get out uhhhh, or your family will die, uhhhh. Follow your uhhhh heart.

Beavis: That guys a dumbass, I don't have a family.

Butt Head: Shut up fart knocker I think I heard something.

Butt head rewinds and hears ' follow your heart '

Butt Head: Uh huh huh, I think he said follow your fart.

Beavis: Stick your hand in the toilet.

Butt Head: No way dillweed you come do it.

Beavis: No way, I'm like, chained up.

Butt Head just lifts off the lid and finds the hacksaws.

Butt Head: Whoa...check it out Beavis.

Beavis smiles and looks at the saw.

Beavis: Give me one!

Butt Head: No way butt knocker.

Beavis: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME BUTT KNOCKER!

Butt Head: Check it out beavis. Theres a hole in the wall. Uh huh huh huh, hole.

Beavis reaches in and pulls out the box. He finds the phone and a lighter.

Beavis: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Butt Head: Whoa, a phone. See if you can watch TV.

Beavis checks

Beavis: No.

Butt Head: Uh huh huh huh, pass it here, let's call that Harry Sachz guy.

Butt Head gets the phone, dials, and flushes the toilet.

Butt head: Uh huh huh huh

Beavis: He hee hee hee hee.

Butt head throws Beavis a saw. They both saw at the chains and Butt Heads saw breaks.

Butt Head: Damn it!

Beavis gets tired.

Butt Head: Look what you did you butt knocker you broke it.

Beavis freaks out and saws off his foot.

Butt Head: Whoa uh huh huh huh cool!

Beavis crawls to the gun and loads a bullet in.

Beavis: He ...he...heehee...you like...gotta die and stuff.

Butt Head: No way dillweed you can die.

Beavis shoots Butt Head.

Suddenly the door opens and Anderson walks in.

Anderson: Now damnit I'm a'gonna have to kill you Beef it's.

Beavis: Why? That sucks he hee he.

Butt Head drags Anderson down and grabs the gun and smacks Anderson in the head with the Toilet lid. Butt Head is bleeding from his shoulder.

Butt Head: No dumbass, go the other way, go get some damn help.

Beavis turns around and crawls.

Beavis: Oh yeah he...hehe...hehe.

Suddenly Butt Head finds the tape in Anderson's pocket. Suddenly McVicker gets up.

McVicker: Uhh that key to that chain is uhhh is down the tub hole uhhh.

Butt Head: Uh huh huh, you said hole.

McVicker shuts off the lights and closes the door.

Butt head: Damnit! This sucks.


End file.
